Forum:DLC problems on PS3, Please help me!
Hey guys, I need some help. I have just downloaded and installed all 4 of the DLC for Borderlands on my PS3 and I can't access them. I've had a look on the internet about how to play them and everyone says go to the fast travel and there will be new locations for each of the DLC. Unfortunately for me there aren't any new locations on my fast travel, does anyone know what I have to do? I have 3 saves, all of which I started with out the DLC installed on my PS3. Does this effect it in anyway? Can someone tell me what I am doing wrong? Any help will be greatly appreciated :) Some info about my saves just incase they effect how to play the DLC. - A Siren class which I have completed the game with and have decided to do a second playthrough. I'm about a 1/4 the way through and is level 46. - A Hunter class which I've just started which is level 5. - A Soldier class which I've also just started which is level 9. ---- I have renamed the forum to draw attention to PS3 players. I will also contact one to see what we can do. 06:40, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Ahh brilliant thanks :) also, a bit more info that i just remembered. When I loaded up my Siren save after installing the DLC i loaded up my first playthrough. I had completed all the missions but it now said that I had one active - "Keep your insides inside" I bought a shield and went to where find Dr. Zed in the Arid Badlands, but becuase I have completed it Dr. Zed is in New Haven. So now I've got a completed mission I can't turn in. Do you know what I could do to change this? - Yeahscott That's a viral mission, you get it if you join a game on playthrough 2, which has already completed "Fix 'er Upper" I believe. There are 2 ways to fix it: 1. Join a game that has "Fix 'er Upper" active and turn in "Keep Your Insides Inside" to Zed. 2. Upload your save to your PC and fix the mission with WillowTree. I'm a bit rusty on that, so I can't help you, sorry :D Auntarie 06:55, August 12, 2011 (UTC) The amount of save files you have wouldnt effect the DLCs downloading correctly. Or at least i wouldnt think it would. When i downloaded 3 at once i had 3 save files and so did my husband. It sounds like it didnt install correctly in the system. Im not entirely sure what to do about that other then getting ahold of PSN customer support. Theres one other person that might be able to help you here. Yoshi-TheOreo is his screen name on here. He may have a different suggestion. Hope you can get it figured out. 15:30, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I am on Xbox but I had this happen to me as well. I download the add-ons with a different profile than the one i had been playing Blands on. I fixed it by playing with the download profile up to the Fixer up mission and that unlock them. I then returned to my other profile and they were then unlocked for all my characters. Dont know if this is your problem but thought it may help. 17:28, August 12, 2011 (UTC)